


From the Shadows

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aguri POV, Bittersweet, Canon-Compliant, F/M, fluff???, maybe not...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Aguri watches Akari, she watches the Reaper, and she watches Yanagisawa.(She wonders who is watching her)





	

All her life, she's been shadowed by her little sister, Akari.

Perhaps it isn't true, but no one can deny that Akari is both more talented and more adorable than Aguri. But Aguri doesn't mind. Akari moves into the spotlight, and Aguri finds herself drifting into the shadows, watching her sister from the wings. Aguri privately loves it. She patiently listens to Akari's complaints about the media, about always being recognized, and how Akari just wants someone to be her friend forever. Still, Aguri loves her sister, more than anything in this world. Akari is a precious little girl, not yet a teenager, but everyone agrees that Akari will become a beautiful young woman.

 

 

It's on a trip with Akari that Aguri discovers another passion-finding funny shirts.

To be honest, she had always loved silly clothing, but it had never consumed her with a passion until now. They hadn't gone very far, just a short trip to Kyoto, and Aguri had stumbled across a small little clothing shop. Akari had found the clothes weird, but Aguri had fallen in love. She adored all of it-the weird, funny sayings, the comfortable way the cloth fell off her shoulders, and especially Akari's slightly disgusted reaction to her wearing them. “You’re wearing them to work, sis?” Akari cried, horrified. Aguri doesn't mind, though. Akari is still young, and Aguri has barely graduated from college. Someday, Aguri hopes that Akari will be able to appreciate the true silliness of the tee shirts.

She starts wearing them everywhere.

 

 

When she gets engaged to Yanagisawa, a man who aided for her father, Aguri realizes that the match, while beneficial for her family, will destroy a part of her.

Dont get her wrong, but she has a lot of respect for him. He is incredibly smart and talented. But Aguri doesn't know if she can bring herself to love him. Not when Yanagisawa yells crude insults at her. Not when Yanagisawa shoves her to the floor and injures her. She learns to watch for his anger, to brace herself when he grows cold and snappish.

Still, Aguri dedicates time to making sure that Yanagisawa is happy. She works hard and does whatever he asks of her. Akari doesn't approve at all, but Aguri doesn't-

 

 

There is a new test subject. A man with dark hair and friendly eyes and a small smile. Aguri thinks he's beautiful. She looks at him, and sees a sparkling facade that hides the dirt underneath. Suddenly, she desperately wants to know about him. She just knows that he has a good soul, one that's lost and afraid, but a good soul all the same.

And he's nice to her. A guy who treats her right, a guy who listens and helps her, a guy who she begins to treasure. He's a good friend to her, and she loves it when she can check on his vitals and then have silly conversations with him. He's kind and pays attention and can make her laugh. She learns to spot the bright light in his eyes, how to check if he says uncomfortable, if his brain is taking him other places.

 

 

It's Akari who helps Aguri realize that she's fallen. "I want to hear about the guy who makes you happy," Akari says, on a phone call one night as they make plans for dinner.

The Reaper makes Aguri happy. The Reaper gives Aguri hope. When she feels the Reaper's hand on her cheek, Aguri can hear Akari's voice in her head: "I want to hear about the guy who makes you happy." And Aguri realizes it. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with the Reaper. Somewhere along the way, Aguri gave her heart away. Aguri never wants this stolen moment to end.

If only it could last.

 

 

Aguri is terrified when she learns that the Reaper has a year left to live. There has to be a way to save him, there has to! She can't imagine a future without him. In desperation, Aguri asks Yanagisawa to save him. As Yanagisawa kicks her to the ground, Aguri thinks, "The Reaper would not treat me like this."

What a strange time for a thought like that.

The Reaper...

The Reaper does not want anything to do with her. But still, as she slowly hoists herself off the laboratory floor, Aguri decides that she would do anything to save him. Hopefully, the Reaper will find happiness with someone. It doesn't have to be her, as long as he is happy.

As she draws her last breaths, Aguri regrets nothing. The Reaper's tentacles cradle her body, and Aguri adores this feeling. She never wants it to end.

As her thoughts fade away, Aguri realizes that she has only three regrets.

1\. She never got to inspire her students,

2\. Akari never got to meet Reaper,

and...

3\. She never got to tell Reaper that she loves him. 

“Hopefully," she thinks to herself, barely aware of his tentacles anymore, "He can teach my students, and succeed where I failed." 

 

 

I love you,” bursts from her lips when he finally crosses over.

He smiles, and pulls her close. "I've missed you."

“I see you’ve met Akari.”

Another smile down at her. “Your sister is amazing, but I think you’re more amazing.”

She laughs, and settles back down on the old roof, his eyes still following her.

Together, they patiently wait at the run down campus for their students' visits.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to have some stuff from Aguri's POV...  
> Please comment/leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
